deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Jevil
Jevil is an NPC in Chapter 1 of Deltarune, found on the ?????? floor of Card Castle. At first, he cannot be seen directly, and can only be talked to through a closed door. When talking to Jevil for the first time, he will explain that while it appears he is locked in a cell, he is in actuality the only free person, and that all others are the ones who are really locked away. However, he goes on to explain that he is lonely, and that he wishes for more people to be free with him. So, he instructs the player to find the key to open his door, noting that Seam knows something about it. Main Story To get the key to the Jevil's cell, the player must first collect three Broken Keys (A, B, and C). Broken Key A can be found in Seam's shop after talking to Jevil for the first time. A new dialogue option will be unlocked, and upon choosing it, Seam will give some exposition before giving Broken Key A to the player. Broken Key B can be found in a chest in the gyrating dancer area in the Forest. The chest can be seen from the main area, but only accessed through a secret passage. The passage is located in the middle of the south edge of the square in the southwest corner of the area. Following the passage, the player will encounter a party of three Rabbicks before finally reaching the chest. Broken Key C can be found in a chest behind a spade and diamond puzzle in the Fields. The combination is given by the order of the shapes of the minions' rooms in the upper floors of the Card Castle, starting from the bottom. This order is Diamond, Heart, Club, Spade. After retrieving the three Broken Keys, the player must take them to the Smith, who will combine the parts into a single key. The player can then bring the key back to the Card Castle and use it to open the door to the Jevil's cell. In Battle Interacting with the door to the Jevil's cell will cause a smaller door to materialize, which then opens, and the Jevil invites the player to enter. Waiting inside on the far end of the room is the Jevil, who, after some dialogue, engages the player's party in combat. The Jevil's battle is quite unique in Chapter 1, using several voiceline audio clips and what appears to be a 3D-rendered stage. The battle is also fairly difficult; all of the Jevil's attacks have a large amount of projectiles that are either fast-moving or have complex trajectories. It is by far the most difficult fight in the game, comparable to the Undyne the Undying fight from Undertale. Upon defeating the Jevil, he will drop an armor piece or a weapon depending on if he is pacified or killed. Both are very powerful. Gallery Jevil2.png|Jevil sticking out his tongue while laughing. Trivia * The music that plays during the Jevil's battle can be found in the file joker.ogg * The Jevil's name is probably a portmanteau of the words "Jester" and "Devil"